


Not Your Glove

by Luzula



Category: The Jacobite Trilogy - D. K. Broster
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, The Dark Mile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: 'Ewen, what possessed you to do that?' exclaimed Alison. 'That wasmyglove, and I rather liked it.'
Relationships: Ewen Cameron/Alison Grant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Not Your Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Ewen's behaviour at the end of the prologue of The Dark Mile really annoyed me. I choose to believe that this is how their conversation continued...

'Ewen, what possessed you to do that?' exclaimed Alison. 'That was _my_ glove, and I rather liked it.' 

Ewen still looked thunderous, as he glared after the red-haired gentleman. 'You would not wish to keep that glove if you knew what he had done.' 

'Kindly let me be the judge of that!' said Alison firmly. 'Ewen, this is not like you—it has been a long time since I saw you lose control of your temper like this.' 

And Ewen, when the author of Dr Cameron's betrayal had disappeared from his immediate sight, began to see the justice in her words. With a deep breath, he said, 'Alison, I am sorry. That man—' he shook his head, trying to find words—'has done things that, were they widely known, might make it well-nigh impossible for him to remain in the Highlands. But I should not have taken it out on your innocent glove. Shall I fetch it back for you?' 

'No, for I saw the contents of a chamber-pot floating past in that gutter,' said Alison. 'You may recompense me instead by telling me what he has done.' 

Ewen hesitated. 'I am not the one whom he has wronged. Besides, I have not proof enough that would stand up in court, though it was enough to convince me of his black-hearted guilt.' 

Alison considered this, then said, 'Ewen, he will almost be our neighbour. If we should live so close to such a one, don't you think that I ought to know? Consider that you are sometimes away, and Aunt Margaret and I should know what he is capable of.' 

Put that way, Ewen could not refuse. 'You are right, _mo chridhe_. But not here, in the street—I will tell you tonight. Will you let me warm your hand with mine instead, then?' 

And Alison replied by taking his hand in hers.


End file.
